Your Wish, Your Death
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Keinginanmu, kematianmu. "Maukah kau membuat orang yang kusayangi menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.. sebelum aku meninggal?" Itu adalah keinginanmu, tapi itu juga kematianmu.. Itu sudah jadi tugasku, untuk melaksanakannya.. Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day...


Angin berhembus perlahan, menerpa wajah seorang anak yang sedang terpaku disana. Dia berdiri tegak, mukanya shock karena melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, darah seseorang. Kemudian dia memegang wajahnya sendiri, wajahnya pun sudah terciprat oleh darah… darah seseorang.

"Ti-dak.." anak berambut cokelat itu bergumam pelan. Air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata cokelat keemasannya. Semakin lama turun semakin deras, dan tidak berhenti. Nafasnya sesunggukkan, dia tidak bisa berpikir, hanya bisa melihat.. dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ri… Rikuuuuu!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Ingaki & Yusuke Murata

Your wish, Your Death© NakamaLuna

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOc, shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back :D

Fic for Fujoshi Day

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Seorang anak berambut cokelat berdiri tegak di tiang pembatas jalan. Mata cokelat keemasannya menatap kosong kepada jalanan yang terhampar di depannya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya, menggapai tiang pembatas jalan itu, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.

Wajahnya sangat sedih. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, karena mengingat peristiwa itu. "Semua ini salahku…" gumamnya. "Salahku…" gumamnya lagi. Tanpa terasa air mata keluar dan membasahi pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Dia terus berdiri disana, sambil memegang tiang, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Seperti boneka rusak, yang terpampang di ujung pembatas jalan.

Tangannya memegang seikat bunga lily putih, pemuda itu mengeratkan bunga lily putih itu ke dadanya. Air matanya terus mengalir, sampai menetes ke bunga lily putih itu. Sesaat kemudian dia menyeka air matanya, kemudian terus melanjutkan perjalanannnya, sambil menenteng bunga putih itu.

-o-0-o-

Kini pria berambut cokelat itu terpaku di depan pintu kamar. Pikirannya kosong, terbebani, tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Matanya beralih ke samping pintu itu, dimana ada sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Kaitani Riku'.

Dengan gugup dia mulai memantapkan hatinya. Tangannya meraih ujung pegangan pintu, kemudian mulai membukanya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar itu kini langsung memantul ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka. Membentuk sebuah garis yang sangat terang, pemuda itu memicingkan mata cokelat keemasaannya, terlalu silau dengan sinar itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, dia dapat melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk, dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. "Se-selamat siang." Perlahan pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengucapkan salam sambil menutup pintunya.

Begitu mendengar suara sapaan dari pemuda itu, wanita itu refleks menengok ke belakang. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menatap sinis kepada pria didepannya itu. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

Sejenak pria muda itu diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berusaha melihat seorang pria lain yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit. Selang infus terpasang di tangan kanannya, dahinya di perban, dan matanya terpejam. "Ri-Riku.. apa dia belum sadar juga?" tanyanya.

Mata wanita itu langsung mendelik tajam, dia kemudian mendorong pria muda berambut cokelat itu. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut namanya lagi! Pergi! Kau tidak pantas berada disini!" bentak wanita itu. Dengan kasar dia mendorong pria berambut cokelat itu, sampai-sampai bunga yang dibawanya jatuh.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap hampa kepada bunga lily yang dibawanya. Dengan tidak berperasaan, wanita itu menginjak-injak bunga lily putih yang dibawa olehnya. Bunga yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu sekarang menjadi kotor dan ternodai.

Klap! Pintu itu ditutup di depan wajah pemuda itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi air mata turun membasahi pipinya. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya lemah kemudian langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena Kobayakawa berjalan dengan lesu, langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhnya, berusaha mengacuhkan rasa dingin itu. Tanpa terasa dari tadi dia terus berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya terus entah kemana dia juga tidak tahu.

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Hingga waktu sudah lumayan larut, dia tetap terus saja berjalan. Dengan tatapannya yang hampa dan pikirannya yang kosong, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sedang berjalan di gang yang gelap dan sempit.

Gang yang dihimpit oleh dua bangunan tinggi, kotor dan gelap, tempat bersarangnya binatang-binatang aneh. Namun, Sena sama sekali tidak merasakannya, dia tidak sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu. "Wah wah… coba lihat apa yang kudapatkan malam ini?" suara dari sosok bayangan di belakang mengagetkan Sena.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera menengok ke belakang. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat dan ketakutan, "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sena dengan nada gemetar, dia segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ha.. wajahmu yang sedang ketakutan juga terlihat sangat manis.." ucapnya seraya memegang lengan Sena.

"Tidak!" teriak Sena keras-keras. Berusaha agar ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, kemudian datang menolongnya. Walau kemungkinan itu sangat kecil karena waktunya yang tidak pas.

"Kalau kau diam, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi Sena.

Sena memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya menggigil hebat, berontakpun percuma. Dia hanya bisa meminta tolong.. dan ditolong.. tentu saja, sama seperti waktu itu. Entah tiba-tiba dia memikirkan Riku yang terbaring di rumah sakit, hingga air matanya keluar. "Benarkah begitu….?" ucap seseorang dari atas bangunan.

Syuut…… guprak!

Sebuah pot bunga yang cukup besar jatuh mengenai kepala penyerangnya itu. Dengan wajah penuh keheranan, Sena menatap orang yang sedang pingsan di depannya itu. "I-ini… siapa?" ucapnya kemudian menatap ke atas bangunan.

"Kekeke… selamat malam."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Si-siapa kau?" dengan takut-takut Sena bertanya kepada penyelamatnya itu.

Syuut! Trap! Pemuda yang berada di atas atap itu tiba-tiba turun begitu saja ke hadapan Sena. "Eeeh?!" Sena terkejut bukan main kemudian menatap ke arah kaki pemuda itu. Tidak retak, ataupun tidak patah, wajahnya pun tidak disertai kesakitan. "Si-siapa ya?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau pasti Sena Kobayakawa," ucapnya. "Ayo ikut aku." ucapnya kemudian menarik tangan Sena.

"Ti-tidak! Lepas!" Sena berusaha meronta. Pemuda itu menatap Sena kemudian melepas tangannya.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting kau ikut aku. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya perlu bicara padamu." ucapnya.

Dengan disertai keraguan, akhirnya Sena mengikutinya juga, menuju atap gedung yang sepi.

-o-0-o-

"A-ada apaan sih?" tanya Sena.

"Aku punya tugas. Sepertinya kau mempunyai masalah ya, ada apa? Bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku?" ucapnya.

"Masalah? Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Aku ini… apa ya? Pokoknya aku disuruh membantu setiap manusia yang mempunyai masalah terhadap seseorang yang akan-" pria itu menghentikan kata-katanya kemudian tersenyum. "aku ditugaskan untuk itu. Membantu manusia." ucapnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Hiruma."

"Masa sih kau bukan manusia?" tanya Sena ketakutan.

"Sudahlah.. bisa kau ceritakan?" ucap Hiruma.

"Aku… aku masih ingat dengan peristiwa itu…" ucap Sena sambil memasang senyum kecut. "Hari dimana.. dia menjadi masuk rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini…"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_"Eh? Pergi?" tanya Sena kepada orang yang berada disebelahnya. Dia adalah kakak kelas Sena, Kaitani Riku, orang yang sangat dikaguminya, sekaligus orang yang disukainya. _

_"Ya, aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Sebab, aku bosan juga kalau di rumah terus," ucapnya kemudian menengok ke arah Sena. "Kau mau ikut?" tanya dia. _

_"Tentu saja!"_

_-o-0-o-_

_Ketika Sena sampai di tempat, dia sudah melihat Riku berdiri disana. Memang, disana Riku tersenyum, namun senyumnya itu.. senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi muram, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sena menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan Riku itu, "Riku… ada apa?" tanya Sena. _

_Riku tidak menjawab, dia mendongakkan kepalanya.. kemudian tersenyum kecut ke arahnya. "Kau sudah datang ya?" ucapnya. Entah Sena harus menjawab apa, tentu saja dia sudah datang 'kan? Tiba-tiba Riku mundur, hingga sampai ke jalan raya dan membuatnya menghadapkan dirinya ke sebuah truk yang sangat besar. _

_Crassh! _

_Kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat bagi Sena. Darah bercipratan kemana-mana, termasuk ke wajahnya yang sedang beridiri kaku disana. Riku terpental sejauh dua puluh meter dari tempat kejadian, kejadian itu membuat jalan raya beraspal itu penuh dengan darah. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu… kenapa dia harus melakukan itu… kenapa?" ucap Sena, air matanya mengalir lagi. "Kenapa.. Apakah dia begitu membenciku, hingga harus membuatku shock dengan kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba saja menimpanya?" ucap Sena.

Pria berambut kuning itu terdiam, _'Cih.. jadi dia sampai harus melakukan hal itu segala?'_ pikir Hiruma. Dia kemudian menatap Sena, "Hei kau, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang benar-benar ingin kau inginkan?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

Sena terdiam untuk sesaat, dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin… Riku.. dia cepat sadar dari koma-nya." ucap Sena.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memathui perintahku." ucap Hiruma.

"Apa?"

"Benar sekali. Kau ikuti saja saran-saranku agar dia bangun kembali.. aku ini ditugaskan untuk membantumu. Begini, sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu.." ucap Hiruma sambil terkekeh.

"Eeh?!" protes Sena. "Mana mungkin?!"

"Benar kok. Asalkan kau tulus menyampaikannya lewat hatimu, dan tidak ada beban ketika kau mengucapkannya. Pasti… aku yakin dia akan membuka matanya untukmu." ucap Hiruma.

"Se-seperti apa.. contohnya?" tanya Sena.

Hiruma memperhatikan Sena, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memegang lengan Sena. "Dengar, Sena Kobayakawa," Hiruma menatap tajam mata Sena, membuat pipi Sena memerah. "Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku ingin terus bersamamu… dan aku ingin kau mengucapkan itu juga untukku." Sambung Hiruma yang langsung dikejutkan dengan keluarnya uap panas dari tubuh Sena.

"A-a… aku suka orang lain!" ucap Sena tegas.

Mendengar hal itu, Hiruma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bodoh.. aku hanya bercanda!" ucapnya. "Kira-kira seperti itulah.. kau bisa mempraktekannya sekarang." ucap Hiruma.

"Sekarang? Tidak bisa besok?" ucap Sena. "Sekarang sudah malam." Keluhnya sambil menatap langit.

"Tenang saja, malam ini tidak akan turun hujan. Daripada itu, waktuku sama sekali tidak banyak." ucap Hiruma.

Sena berusaha mencobanya, namun dia sendiri gugup, karena dia bersama dengan orang asing di depannya. "A-aku.. su-suka kamu.." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu… kau mengucapkannya hanya sebatas kata. Tidak langsung dari dalam hatimu, kau harus fokus terhadap pikiranmu," ucapnya.

"Aku suka.. suka.. kamu?" ucapnya ragu sambil menatap ke arah Hiruma.

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang, "Bukan.. bukan begitu." ucapnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir satu jam mereka berlatih 'menyatakan cinta'. Namun, Sena masih belum juga bisa… dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bilang seperti apa, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Kalau begini terus Riku pasti akan mati." ucap Hiruma.

"Eh?" Sena kaget mendengar ucapan itu dari Hiruma. "Mustahil… tadi bukankah kau bilang-"

"Maka dari itu.. kau serius! Anggap saja aku ini dia atau semacamnya, tidak usah pedulikan sekitar, suasana dan keadaan, kau harus menelusuri ke dalam hatimu… apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini?!"

_'Apa?'_ pikir Sena. _'Yang kuinginkan?'_ pikirnya lagi. Tiba-tiba terbayang senyum Riku di pikirannya. Air matanya menetes lagi, dia kemudian menatap Hiruma dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian memegang dadanya, "Riku…" Sena mendongak menatap Hiruma. "Aku mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku." ucapnya.

Disaat itu juga Hiruma tersenyum karena mendengar ucapan dari Sena, "Sudah saatnya." ucapnya dengan terkekeh.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Mereka sekarang tepat berada di kamar dimana Riku berbaring. Sena menatap Riku dengan pandangan hampa, memori tentang kejadian itu berputar-putar diatas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma mendorong pelan Sena, "Jangan buat dia terlalu lama menunggu." ucapnya kemudian pergi sehingga Sena hanya berdua saja dengan Riku disana.

Perlahan Sena mendekati Riku, kemudian memegang tangannya. "Riku…" ucapnya. Memori tentang peristiwa itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya. "A-aku mencintaimu.. maafkan aku.." ucapnya. Namun Riku tetap tidak bergeming.

"Riku?" ucap Sena. Tiba-tiba alat pengukur detak jantung Riku (1) berdetak sangat keras, membuat Sena makin panik. "A-ada apa ini?" ucapnya kemudian memeriksa alat itu. Detak jantung Riku semakin lemah, dan terus melemah, Sena sangat panik.. dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Riku bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriaknya. Namun dia tetap diam, matanya tidak kunjung terbuka. "Kumohon… bangunlah… aku mencintaimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. bukalah matamu.." ucap Sena sambil memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Kumohon…" rintihnya lagi sambil bersandar di dada Riku.

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald terbuka, dia kemudian menatap cemas terhadap seseorang yang sedang menangis di atas dadanya. "Sena?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sena mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. "Riku? Mustahil kau.." ucapnya.

Dia melihat Riku, Riku yang sedang tersenyum, dengan senyum tulusnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu… dengan sepenuh hatiku.." ucapnya kemudian menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sena. Sebelah tangan Riku menggapai wajah Sena dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya. Riku menciumnya untuk sesaat kemudian melirik ke arah jendela, dimana Hiruma sedang berada disana dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu." ucap Riku sambil nyengir ke arah Hiruma.

"Eh?" muka Sena memerah akibat perbuatan Riku tersebut. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sena.

Riku memandang lemah ke arah Sena, kemudian menciumnya sekali lagi. Tangannya merangkul tubuh kecil Sena kemudian dipeluknya dengan erat. "Sebenarnya aku.. aku ingin lebih dari ini.." ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Tapi.. sudahlah.. ini saja sudah cukup." ucap Riku sambil tersenyum kemudian mengembalikan dirinya ke posisi tidur. "Aku mencintaimu Sena, jangan lupa itu." ucapnya.

"Iya."

PIIP

Mata hijau emerald itu kembali menutup, namun sepertinya kali ini mata itu tidak akan pernah tampak lagi. "Ap-apa? Riku.. kau kenapa?!" ujar Sena panik sambil menatap ke arah mesin itu. _'Garis… hanya garis semua… apa ini?'_ pikirnya. Air mata mulai turun kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak! Riku!" ucapnya kemudian menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster. "Bangunlah! Buka matamu! Bicaralah padaku lagi! Kumohon!" teriaknya. Namun yang dipanggil tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap terkatup rapat, dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Brak! Pintu langsung dibuka, dan para suster berhamburan untuk memeriksanya. Mereka mencoba untuk memeriksa denyut jantung Riku, namun terlambat sudah. Orang yang berada di depan mereka ini, sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata cokelat keemasan Sena. Kemudian dia langsung teringat Hiruma. Dia segera berlari menuju atap rumah sakit dan menemukannya disana. "Hiruma-san!" teriaknya kemudian lari menghampirinya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Riku?! Jelaskan!" teriaknya. "Kau bilang dia akan membuka matanya kemudian berbicara denganku?!"

"Memang benar 'kan?" ucap Hiruma santai. "Dia membuka matanya.. kemudian dia bicara padamu." ucapnya sambil terus memandangi pemandangan dari atap sana.

"Tapi… tapi dia malah meninggal! Kenapa… kenapa?!" ucapnya sambil terisak. "Aku ingat… tadi pas kau mau bilang kau siapa… ada sesuatu yang kau ragu untuk mengatakannya… jelaskan!" teriaknya lagi.

"Dengar," Hiruma memandang mata Sena. "memang… aku ini adalah seseorang. Seseorang yang menerima tugas untuk mengabulkan keinginan orang lain disaat orang itu hampir… mati." ucapnya. "Di hari itu, dia bisa melihatku… dia bisa melihatku yang sedang mengambang di udara ini.

Kemudian dia menghampiriku dan bertanya, _'Apa kau hantu?'_ tanyanya. Saat itu aku kaget, karena biasanya orang akan bisa melihatku jika batas hidup orang itu tidak lama lagi. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya, aku bilang kepadanya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan mati.. karena tertabrak truk.. dan meninggal di rumah sakit.

Namun dia malah tertawa, dan mengucapkan permohonannya kepadaku. _'Maukah kau membuat orang yang kusayangi menyatakan cintanya kepadaku… sebelum aku meninggal?' _ucapnya. Dan tentu saja aku harus membuat itu terlaksana, sebab itu adalah keinginannya.

Di hari itu, tentu saja dia tertabrak truk… dan di hari ini.. dimana hari dia meninggal." ucap Hiruma.

Sena jatuh terduduk, ternyata Riku sudah merencanakan ini semua? Dia mulai menangis lagi, air matanya mengalir tiada henti. "Ka-kalau begitu.." Sena mendongak ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Apa batas hidupku juga tinggal beberapa hari karena aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku sengaja menampakkan diriku di depanmu, tentu saja batas hidupmu masih lama. Tentu saja kau akan bertemu lagi denganku lain kali… tentu saja.. jika batas hidupmu sebentar lagi. Dan bersamaan itu pula, memorimu tentangku di ingatanmu akan dihapus sekarang, kemudian kembali lagi ketika hari dimana kita bertemu lagi." ucapnya.

"Apa?" ucap Sena. "Kau juga akan pergi dariku?" tanyanya tertahan.

"Tentu saja." Hiruma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap hitam dari dalam punggungnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Jangan ada yang pergi lagi… kumohon… jangan ada yang pergi lagi dariku.. paling tidak biarkanlah.. biarkanlah memori tentangmu itu… masih ada bersamaku." ucap Sena terisak.

Hiruma memandangi Sena kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meraih wajah Sena. "Dengar, jika memori tentangku ada bersamamu. Kau pasti akan terus tersiksa karena mengingat hal ini.." ucapnya. "Tunggulah.. sampai waktu dimana kita akan dipertemukan kembali.." ucapnya.

"Jangan pergi…" Sena memegang erat tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma memandang jengkel terhadap anak di depannya ini, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal." ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Hiruma menyentil pelan dahi Sena, bersamaan itu pula perlahan-lahan tangan yang dipegang oleh Sena terangkat.

Sena dapat melihat senyum Hiruma saat itu.. namun ketika hampir menghilang… senyum di wajah Hiruma berganti menjadi senyum Riku. Sena langsung menyeka matanya, berharap itu bukan halusinasi belaka, namun semua sudah hilang. Bruuk! Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Sena limbung dan terjatuh membentur atap rumah sakit.

-o-0-o-

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kau bisa sakit." ucap seorang perempuan yang berpakaian suster, membangunkannya.

Mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar. "Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya perlahan.

"Tidak tahu, aku menemukanmu begitu saja disini," balas sang suster. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam, aku akan mengantarmu." ucap suster itu kemudian menopang Sena.

Sena menatap ke arah sekitar atap rumah sakit. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. _'Kepalaku sakit… sangat'_ pikirnya. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikirnya lagi. Tiba-tiba Sena merasakan, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang halus… seperti bulu. Sena lantas mengambil sesuatu itu dari kakinya.

Sayap… bulu sayap berwarna hitam pekat.

"Maaf, apakah di atas atap rumah sakit ini barangkali memelihara ayam berwarna hitam.. atau burung?" tanya Sena kepada suster itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas suster itu dengan senyuman.

Sena kemudian menatap heran kepada setangkai sayap hitam yang dipegangnya. _'Ada apa… dengan bulu sayap hitam ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi sakit?'_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

OWARI

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Mesinnya.. Lu-chan lupa namanya tuh.. :d *digetok*

Akhirnya selese!!!!! Hurah! Butuh waktu semaleman nulis nih fic! XD

Gara-gara nonton final destination… otak psikopat Lu-chan muncul.. hoh..

Tadinya pengen bikin kecelakaannya sama kayak salah satu kecelakaan di final destination.. tapi perasaan pas kecelakaannya semua korbannya langsung meninggal… makanya gak jadi.. nyohoho~

Kenapa angst memenuhi otak Lu-chan?? T^T

Tapi… memang pikiran Lu-chan sedang dipenuhi angst.. entah marah dengan seseorang… ataupun dendam kepada flamer gaje. Maupun yang ngeripiu pic flamer gaje dengan menggunakan nickname 'Pembenci Yaoi'. Wakh! Tuh dua orang memang sial banget dah! Pengen Lu-chan tonjok… bulan puasa gini malah bikin marah orang…

Happy Fujoshi Day! XD

Yang nge-sms Lu-chan.. maaf… Lu-chan lagi gak punya pulsa! :d

Yeah! Untuk Fujoshi Day udah selesai! *ngelirik tumpukan hutang chapter, hutang rikuesan, hutang challenge, dan VIVA FFN yang rencananya Lu-chan bakal ikut* GYAAA!!!! KENAPA MALAH NAMBAH?! *stress sendiri*

Review? Flame juga boleh..


End file.
